Automobiles (such as cars, trucks, and other types of motorized vehicles) are typically sold in various configurations. Each configuration can have hundreds or thousands of different options. For example, a car may be sold in different trims, such as a sport model, economy model, premium model, or the like. Each of the models may have a different type of engine, radio, upholstery, lighting, or other components. Some of the components may always be sold together in the same configuration while others may never be sold in the same configuration. The configurations of the many components of the typical automobile makes determining an automotive production plan difficult. The complexity to determine automobile production with so many configurations is undesirable.